


The search for the Blue Boy (and a White Rose)

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: After four weeks of searching Shiro, Iverson, and the royal castle guards finally reached the last house. Is this the house where the Blue boy finally resides in?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	The search for the Blue Boy (and a White Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry this was late some stuff happened at home so I wasn't able to finish it but I hope this makes up for it ^^

Shiro is just not having it today.

They’d been travelling for well over four weeks before reaching the little country house on the outskirts of the village. Iverson was staying true to his word, leaving no stone unturned in search of the Blue Boy.

Shiro knew that one of the palace guards are actually Keith in disguise, after all he was the one who tried (but failed) to stop him. Reasoning that the kingdom needs him after the death of his father, but he insisted to come considering that Prince Matt and Princess Katie/Pidge were there because of the newly formed alliance. (But Shiro knew that the siblings stayed there because they too wanted to meet the so called ‘blue boy’)

Iverson is a duke, and being a captain of the royal guards can only do so much if there is need to oppose him if he tries anything fishy. He didn’t really like the glint in his eyes whenever the shoe wouldn’t fit and the tone in his voice when he insisted to move along.

Almost as if he was impatient to move on.

“What’s wrong Captain?” Iverson calls. Even if he did had a little opinion on him that doesn’t mean he still won’t respect him for what he did or does.

Shiro sighed “We haven’t found the boy. I’m worried we might disappoint the Late king and our present king” Okay he doesn’t mean to sound so hopeless when Keith might be listening just behind him but it still doesn’t make him feel hopeful

Especially now they are at their last house

“Do not fret you Captain,” Iverson says, sounding far too chipper for Shiro’s liking. “There is still one more house.”

One more house, the last house.

This was the make-it-or-break-it moment. If the boy wasn’t here then Keith would have to marry Princess Plaxum. That was the deal, even though Shiro knew Keith hated it. Shiro tried to tell him to stop and think about it first but of course he never listens.

Shiro knew that Keith was worried that the boy might’ve left the kingdom in heist.

The country house was quaint, almost something out of a fairy-tale; vines crawling up the walls, flowers littered everywhere in the garden. A gaggle of geese run across the clean-cut lawn towards a fountain, splashing happily in the bubbling water. Shiro half expects a fairy or two to poke their heads out from the underbrush, but alas, they do not appear.

As they start down the narrow path leading to the country house, Shiro couldn’t help his wandering eyes towards the clump of trees off to the side. They could very easily lead to a glade with summer sunshine and flowers of variations.

Iverson and Shiro come to a stop just outside the stairs leading to the front door. The rest of the soldiers follow suit, like dominos falling into place one after the other. As Shiro got down of his horse and took the suitcase with the shoe safely tucked inside Iverson opened his mouth “I have a feeling that we are in for a ride” Before Shiro could ask the meaning of that the door opened

The double doors to the house open, revealing a spindly woman in a deep purple dress. Keith squints, trying to make her out in the distance. She does have a face but Shiro doesn’t know how to explain it. There were traces here and there in the prominence of her cheekbones, the soft curve of her jaw leading down to a slender neck. But the thin press of her lips, the too-thin eyebrows and sallow cheeks showed her age, no matter how much powder she bore to cover it up.

She attempts what Shiro assumes is supposed to be a welcoming smile, her teeth glistening in the late-morning sunshine. Shiro tries not to grimace.

“Gentlemen A wonderful surprise” She says as she welcomed the duke and the captain

“A moment of your time milady?” Iverson asks as he and Shiro walks up the steps to enter. Shiro notices a glint in the Lady’s eyes as she bowed and ‘of course’ slips her lip.

Lance sighed as he watches the figures enter his home from the attic.

He actually doesn’t know who were downstairs, the sun was facing too much to his window that even if he squints he couldn’t make out anything aside from colors.

And even that, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was hungry and dehydrated; Haggar never gave him anything for the past Four weeks. The only reason he’s still alive is because of the small foods and small packets of water his mice friends brings him whenever they had the chance

And he actually kept some spare food and water up in case Haggar locks him again. And guess what he was right

Lance looked down unto the mice Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule as they tried to pull him towards the door.

Lance chuckled at their antics “It’s okay guys. I don’t need to know who’s down there” He says as they resumed pulling on his pants.

“It shrunk” Said Kuron as Shiro tried to fit the shoe but only for it to stop short, just how it always does.

Shiro hears Lotor laugh at his brother. “Try again?” Iverson says.

Shiro oh so hoped that he never said that.

Because as soon as those words left the dukes lips Kuron did try again but this time he uses Shiro’s head as leverage. First pushing it then pulling him in a head lock.

Shiro might’ve snapped if it wasn’t for Lotor pushing his brother off the seat.

Why does this always happen to him?

“Very well, our task is done captain.” Iverson says, as Shiro wiped his sweat from ‘helping’ the two brothers try to fit the shoe.

“Fate may yet become kind to use boys.” Haggar says with a sickly-sweet smile.

Iverson chuckles “Indeed madam” he says as Shiro’s spine turns rigid, his hand unconsciously reaching for the sword at his hip.

“Well, Captain. Shall we be heading off?” Iverson says, his grin disappearing as quickly as it came.

“Yes,” Shiro says, a quiet sense of relief rolling off his shoulders. The sooner he gets out of this house, the better.

Haggar leads them back to the entrance hall, leaving her sons to themselves

Shiro breathes a small sigh of relief as they exit the house, even when the resident house cat takes a swipe at his shins. His relief immediately shrivels however when he meets Keith’s pleading eyes. Shiro shakes his head. Keith visibly wilts.

“Captain? Do you wish to stand here all day?” Iverson says, making his way down the stairs.

“Sorry, Grand Duke,” Shiro says. “I am just admiring the gardens.”

“Yes, well, the palace has an extensive number of gardens you can peruse. But now we must –”

_“--Dilly dilly,_

_I will love you._

_Let the birds sing,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Let the lambs play._

_We shall be safe,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Out of harms way.”_

Shiro stops in his tracks, ears perking at the sound. “Do you hear that, your Grace?”

Iverson swallows thickly. “Let’s be off captain,” he says, voice gruff

“No, wait,” Shiro says, holding his hand up. He closes his eyes, trying to find the source of the sound.

_“I love to dance,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_I love to sing._

_When I am Queen,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_You'll be my King”_

Shiro smiles as the voice becomes clearer _Singing_ he thinks _someone is singing_

His eyes caught Keith’s and he says the excitement and hopefulness in them.

He turned to Haggar as she closes the doable doors “There is no other men in your house?” He questions, knowing fully well the answer

Haggar fumbles, her keen eyes peeking out from the small crack between the doors. “None,” she says, looking to Iverson.

Iverson avoids eye contact, his head ducking low.

Shiro smiles placidly. “Then has your cat learned to sing?” he asks, nodding towards the house cat who hisses in response.

Haggar hesitates a moment before bursting into a laughing fit so fake, they were bordering on hysterical.

“There’s been enough happenings today captain” Iverson says his body stiff a he turns to face Shiro

“But she’s lying your grace” Shiro hissed feeling his buttons pushed

If there’s one thing Shiro hates, it’s being lied to by someone supposedly your superior

Iverson manages to scoff “Nonsense I trust the lady we’re leaving” He demands

But Shiro stayed put

Iverson sighed “Captain Shirogane I insist we leave now –”

“Grand Duke.”

All three of them turn their attention to the group of soldiers still waiting diligently on their horses. Keith takes off his uniform hat and cloak, letting both fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Shiro watches as Iverson bristles to bow as he bows as well

He couldn’t help but take it pleasure at the chocked gasp from behind him accompanied by a strangled ‘Your majesty’

“what sweet singing” Keith says, looking up towards the house. “It makes me want to tarry just a little, don’t you Captain”

Shiro and him shared a grin “I too would like to know this singer, it is very sweet.”

Iverson opens his mouth “Your majesty I-I don’t-“

Keith cuts him off “Captain would you be so kind to investigate” he didn’t say it as a question

Shiro smiles “It would be my pleasure your majesty”

Lance loved that he, he really does. It was his mother’s favourite lullaby to sing to him whenever she had the chance

Lance didn’t mean to sing it considering that he was exhausted for not eating anything since his food had ran out this past 3 days. But suddenly he couldn’t stop.

 _Lance if anything is wrong, if you feel scared or alone just sing to your heart’s content_ The words of his mother rings in his mind as a few tears escape his eyes

Suddenly the door opens, Haggar striding into the room. “There, see! As I told you, only the scullery boy. No one of importance.”

A soldier walks through the door behind Haggar his tuft of white hair shocking amongst the dingy shadows of the attic.

Lance stands, starting forwards his vision suddenly turned fuzzy as his head pounded at the sudden movement. “Shiro?”

Shiro smiles at him, giving a small bow. “Hello again, it seems Keith has told you about me”

Lance nods, giving a small smile of his own.

Haggar looks between the two, shock evident on her face. Lance would be surprised too if he found out his scullery boy knew the captain of the guard by name.

“Sir,” Shiro says. “You are requested to present yourself before the king downstairs.”

Lance’s breath halts. Keith… Was Keith here?

“I forbid you to do this” Haggar says, glaring at Lance, her eyes piercing.

“And I forbid you to forbid him!” Shiro snaps. Haggar falters. Silence hangs heavy in the room. “Who are you to Defy an officer of the king?” Shiro continues. “Are you a goddess, an empress, a saint?”

“I am his mother!” Haggar says, so strong, so certain, you’d think she meant it.

“You,” Lance starts, his voice strained a bit. Haggar trains her gaze on him, willing him to be quiet. Lance takes a deep breath, straightening to his full height. “You never were, and never will be my mother.” he says.

Haggar’s eyes widen, her over-plucked eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

“Sir?” Shiro says, indicating to the stairwell.

Lance makes his way to Shiro, the mice following close behind. Haggar grabs his arm, stopping him just short of freedom.

“Remember who you are, you little wretch,” she hisses.

But one look from the captain made her release him. She scoffs, a little movement to pick up her pride

He shuts the door behind him, leaving Haggar alone with the shadows and dust where she belongs.

Lance felt lightheaded

And no not just because his lack of nutrients

His breath hitched as he finally stepped down from the last staircase into the main bit of the house. He stops and stairs in his reflection on a mirror on his right his hollow face and blue eyes stare at him

Would Keith think he’s worth it? What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn’t want him anymore now that he’s seen who he truly is?

 _Have courage and be kind_ the last words his mother said to him rang in his mind urging him through his haze of starvation, giving him strength to walk and talk.

_Keith I hope you…_

He didn’t finish his thought as he walked inside the living room, the prince (technically king) Keith standing by the fire place

The glass shoe in his hand.

Lance couldn’t help but smile as he bowed

Their eyes meet once again Blue met purple emotions swirling like a hurricane

The silence was tense, suffocating even. Lance could probably bet it could be sliced with a knife

Suddenly the prince finally spoke “What is your favourite flower” Keith flushed as he asked, probably not meaning for that to come out

Lance giggles as he tried to fight the tears threatening to spill “My favourite flower is a white rose. I’ve always wanted to grow a shrub of them but my step family wouldn’t let me” He says echoing his past statement

“Saying that they’re just a waste of money on useless plants that gives of weird smell, that they would rather just buy a perfume of them” Lance finished as Keith also completed the sentence. Sharing a laugh as they did

“Who are you?” Keith finally asks as he steps forward and Lance took a deep breath

“My name is Lance” There it was. The question answered from that faithful night at the palace, before the clock strikes midnight

“Lance” Keith tested the name. Lance shivered hearing the prince speak his name slowly, testing the waters before diving in

“Keith, I… Your Highness,” Lance says, eyes trailing down to the floor. “I’m no prince, as you might have gathered.” A small chuckle escapes his lips and Keith relishes in the sound. “I have no parents, no armies or land besides this place I call home. I don’t even know if that shoe would fit.” Keith chuckles at that, Lance smiled “But if it does, will you take me as I am? An honest country girl that loves you” Lance says the words slipping from his grasp

Oh well so much for a romantic antic to reveal it

“Of course I will” Keith’s voice is soft and so _sincere_ that Lance believes it could be true “ As long as you too take me as I am, an apprentice still learning his trade” Lance huffs a breath at that playfully eyeing the Prince as he chuckles back

“May I?” Keith asks as he held out his free hand

And Lance took it.

Keith led Lance towards one of the couches before kneeling down Lance shivered as Keith’s hand brushed against his ankle as he slipped in the shoe

A perfect fit

Lance breaths out a shaky breathe as Keith pulled him up

Keith takes Lance’s hands once more, bringing them to lips to give his knuckles a gentle kiss. Tears begin to streak down Lance’s cheeks, but he is smiling so brightly and he looks so beautiful standing there in a pool of sunlight and colour. Keith kisses each individual knuckle, before leaning forward, pressing his forehead lightly to Lance’s. Lance leans into the touch with a shaky sigh.

“Your highness-“

“Keith” Keith cuts him off “Please call me Keith”

Lance smiles as Keith brushed away some of his tears “Keith then”

Lance stared into Keith’s eyes as Keith stared into his. Both of them lost in those beautiful colored orbs. They slowly leaned in their lips an inch apart when-

“Lance!” Shouts interrupted them as Lance nearly jumped out of his skin his breath dying in his throat, almost losing his balance if it weren’t for Keith holding them both steady as his two step brothers ran into the living room

“My dear step brother… I’m sorry” “So very sorry” they said as the bowed to the prince

 _The both of us_ Lance sees the message in Keith’s eyes clear as day _they’re bowing to the both of us_

Lance considers his step brothers, his eyes giving nothing away. Keith can feel the uneasiness rolling off Lance in waves, however. He gives Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Lance returns it.

“It’s alright,” Lance says finally, barely above a whisper. When it becomes apparent that that is all he is going to say, they both step back, bowing once more.

They walk past them stopping at the end of the stairs gazing unto the outside world

“Shall we go?” Keith says, breaking the awkward silence.

“Where?” Lance asks, blinking up at Keith curiously.

 _Cute_ , Keith thinks.

“To the palace,” he says, slowly, gauging Lance’s reaction. He watches as it dawns on Lance, his eyes widening with shock and glee and a little bit of worry as well.

“But –” Lance starts.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Keith says, reassuring him. He would never force Lance to do anything. It was still his decision, whether he wanted to come with Keith or not.

It’s not that Lance doesn’t want to it’s just “No it’s just…this is my home. Where my family have lived for generations” Where his mother have died went unspoken

Keith nods “Don’t worry we can visit anytime you want, we can even take maidens to keep the house in check.”

Lance considers the offer but another idea came to his mind “Don’t worry I already know to who to give the house”

Keith chuckles as he once again squeezed his hand

At some point, Shiro had joined them at the bottom of the stairs, when Keith couldn't say. He was too busy getting lost in ocean blue eyes.

Shiro claps a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shall we?” he says.

Once Lance gives the go ahead with a tiny nod, Keith answers with a “Let’s.” He offers his arm to Lance. Lance takes it, leaning into Keith’s side.

They are just about to walk through the doorway when Lance stops. He turns back to the house, gaze intent. Keith follows his line of sight to the spiral staircase where Haggar stands with a vice-like grip on the handrail. It looks as if it's the only thing keeping her up on her feet.

Lance stared at her eyes which avoided him, keeping her head up high “I forgive you” Lance says as The three of them finally walked past the doors.

They were already of the building and a meter from the horses when suddenly everything came crashing down on Lance, his legs wobbled every step he heard Keith ask if he was okay but couldn’t bring himself to answer aside from a pitiful whimper

His head pounded as he leaned on Keith for support, a painful groan went passed his lips as he held his head with one hand and held his stomach with the other

Lance could hear voices and strong hands gripping him, everything was too bright, his stomach hurt and his throat felt immensely dry as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness the darkness welcomed him with warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA Cliffy! yes there will be one more cause I am cruel to myself TT^TT Hope you liked this chapter maybe leave a comment it could either be a '!!!' or a 'T^T' or a '<3' you can't think of anything or don't have anything to say


End file.
